


How We Survive (Is What Makes Us Who We Are)

by Lirial89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirial89/pseuds/Lirial89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Carerra_os‘s ‘Hunters Make Them Do It’ on AO3. What happens next after Derek gets Stiles to safety. And maybe Stiles isn’t as human as everyone assumes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How We Survive (Is What Makes Us Who We Are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carerra_os](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/gifts).



> A.N --- I hope you enjoy this  I just love Carerra_os‘s story and I just had to continue it, it just wouldn’t leave me alone  my AO3 account just came through :) so yay 
> 
> Title of the story comes from the song Survive by Rise Against and the chapter title is the song Us Against The World by Westlife.

**How We Survive (Is What Makes Us Who We Are)**

Fandom: - Teen Wolf  
Author: - Lirial89  
Rating: - NC-17  
Pairing: - Stiles/Derek  
Disclaimer: - MTV and Jeff Davis own Teen Wolf and the characters that I play with. This is a blanket disclaimer for the who story.  
Warnings: - Aftermath of a forced sexual intercourse, trauma, hurt/comfort, slash, violence, canon character deaths, discrimination  
Summery: - Inspired by Carerra_os‘s ‘Hunters Make Them Do It’ on AO3. What happens next after Derek gets Stiles to safety. And maybe Stiles isn’t as human as everyone assumes.

=»♥«=

**Chapter One – Us Against The World**

=»♥«=

"You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, 'I have lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.' You must do the thing you think you cannot do."   
— Eleanor Roosevelt 

=»♥«=

Derek looked down at the shivering body in his arms as his precious burden whimpered when he was jostled when Derek adjusted his grip, the werewolf bent down and nuzzled the neck of his charge.

“Shh, Stiles, it’s gonna be ok,” he whispered to the delicate teen. “I’ll get you home safe; you’re going to be ok,” Stiles bit back another small noise and buried his head in Derek’s neck as they moved down the tunnel, he breathed in Derek’s scent and let the warm, strong body holding him sooth him in a small way as Derek carried him down a hidden tunnel. 

They made their way down the tunnel in silence until they got to a heavy wooden door, Derek gently put Stiles down on the ground and the boy immediately pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them to himself. The werewolf turned to the door and jerked it open with a sharp pull; the heavy door would have taken a human much stronger than Stiles to open it. He paused and looked back down the tunnel to where they had come from then knelt down beside the shaking teen, he reached out and stroked his hand over Stiles’s short hair, he liked the way the buzzed hair felt under his hand. 

Stiles looked up at Derek, his eyes wide and pupils blown, the honey brown colour nearly eclipsed by black. Derek searched his face for a few seconds before bending his head down and nuzzling under Stiles’s jaw, he let his tongue stroke up the pale column of his throat once before pressing his lips to his carotid artery feeling the erratic pulse beat under his lips before he moved back slightly, his hand still on the back of Stiles’s neck.

Derek stroked his neck gently and met his eyes again. “I need to finish this, Stiles; will you be ok if I leave you here for a few minutes? I won’t be long,” he said quietly, his voice soothing the naked and trembling teen. Stiles nodded in a jerky motion, he felt cold and shocky, not sure if he could stand for Derek to be away from him but knowing that if the hunters got away he’d still be in danger.

“I – ok,” he said voice thin and shaking. “Ok, but hurry back?” the pleading tone making Derek close his eyes and bend to press his forehead to Stiles’s for several heartbeats.

“I’ll be back soon, I promise, just wait here,” he said pulling back, stroking his hand over the pale teen’s hair once again before he stood up and made his way back to where the two hunters were breathing their last few breaths. 

=»♥«=

He shifted as he hurried down the passage way, senses straining to catch everything he could about the two hunters still alive but there was still a part of him that was focused on the little human waiting for him.

Derek crept through the room where Kate had tortured them and focused on the two heartbeats that were practically beacons to him, guiding him to his prey. He found the first lounging against the wall just up the hall, facing the stairs that led to the main part of the house. He moved on silent feet so that he was standing behind him and swiftly reached out and with a brutal twist of his hands snapped the mans neck. He lowered the body to the floor then followed the last unfamiliar heartbeat up the stairs and out of the house. 

The last man was around the back of the house, Derek felt his lip curl with a silent snarl as the stench of urine filled his nose; he came silently around the corner and came up behind the hunter pissing on what was left of his house. He waited just behind the man until he finished and zipped up his jeans, Derek reached out and twisted the hunter’s head roughly, hearing the satisfying crack as the spine snapped. 

He rolled his head on his shoulders, quickly stripped the man of his clothes and dragged the body into the woods, he’d come back tomorrow and get rid of the bodies. 

Derek pulled on the jeans, they were too big on him and his skin crawled with revulsion at wearing the clothes of a hunter, he shrugged on the t-shirt and the flannel shirt on top of that then headed back down to the other body. He pulled the clothes off the hunter’s body and pulled it into the room with Kate’s. He looked down at the body of the woman he had once cared for; he studied her face, frozen in her final pain and horror. He felt satisfaction in her death but the regret of Stiles’s part in it eclipsed the relief of seeing his family’s murderer finally erased from this world. 

Derek had been only fifteen when Kate had seduced him; she had been twenty-eight and his substitute math teacher. He was twenty-one now and the rest of his immediate family were gone; Peter and a couple of distant relatives out of state were all that was left. He frowned as a thought ticked over his brain, maybe Peter wasn’t as helpless as he seemed. Derek growled at his thoughts and quickly gathered up his phone and Stiles’s as well as their wallets, he could think about the Alpha and Peter’s role in it later, after he got his human to safety. He looked for Stiles’s clothes and found them shredded on the floor not far from Kate’s body, he snarled angrily again at what the boy had gone through and made his way back through the tunnel, he had to get back to Stiles.

=»♥«=

Stiles sat shivering pressed against a wall and his arms wrapped tightly around his legs which were pulled up to his chest. He had his head bent to press against his knees and was just trying to breathe through his tight chest. He bit his lip and felt tears prick his eyes, bitter regret filling his chest, he liked Derek, liked him a lot – felt more for the older man than he had for anyone else in his life and he’d only known him for just over two months. Stiles closed his eyes tightly and rocked himself back and forward, the cold creeping through his naked body, he hoped that Derek didn’t blame him.

He felt tears trickle through his closed eyes, in three months he would be seventeen – his abilities would wake up and he wouldn’t be human anymore, if he’d have been just a few months older this never would have happened to him, he’d’ve been strong enough to save himself and Derek too.

Stiles decided while sitting in the dark and shaking, that he was going to tell Derek the truth about himself and with Derek’s permission he’d tell his dad the truth about what was happening in Beacon Hills. His dad was strong; he’d know how to help Derek and Scott.

And Scott – Scott was an issue. He might be Stiles’s best friend but Scott was a truly crappy friend and one who couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Stiles didn’t think he could trust him with his heritage; there was a reason that Stiles hadn’t told the older boy anything even though they’d been friends since they were eleven and Scott’s family moved to Beacon Hills. 

Stiles kept dragging air through his lungs, just keeping his ragged breathing as even as he could. He couldn’t afford a panic attack just yet that could wait until Derek came back. He hugged himself tightly, shifting slightly, the pain that radiated up his back made him gasp and he felt hot tears leak from his eyes. That hadn’t been how he wanted to lose his virginity, on the floor of a burnt house, forced by a psycho bitch and with no lube but he hadn’t lied when he told Derek that he was glad it had been him, there was no one else he could think of that he would have wanted.

He could feel Derek’s cum leaking out of his ass while he sat waiting for him to come back, it was an odd feeling, uncomfortable and strange but he kinda liked having a part of Derek inside him. He could feel himself shaking, his muscles trembling as he rocked back and forward, his body aching and sore from both the beating they’d given him, the shocks from the cattle prod and the pain radiating from his ass up his spine from sex with Derek.

Stiles was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Derek had come back until a gentle hand touched his head, he reared back and stared wide eyed and panicked at the larger man, more tears stung his eyes and he launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and burying his face in the werewolf’s shoulder.

=»♥«=

Derek came back to where he left Stiles and felt something inside him twist at the sight he made, curled tight around himself, looking so small and fragile, naked, trembling, rocking himself back and forward and smelling of fear, anger, regret and grief. He knelt down in front of the pale boy, placing the scavenged clothes next to him. He reached out and gently touched the bent head, jerking back when Stiles recoiled from him, his Bambi like eyes wide and frightened as he stared at him, his fear scent rocketing. Derek swallowed, a sharp spike of regret flashing through him, he wondered if the teen would ever let him touch him again. 

His bitter thoughts were derailed when Stiles launched himself at Derek, before the wolf knew it the boy had wrapped his arms around his neck and his face hidden in his shoulder.

“You’re back, you’re back,” he whispered into the fabric on his shoulder, voice high and shaking as he clung to Derek, his thin lanky body pressed tight to him shaking and breathing rapidly against him, tears soaking the stolen shirt.

Derek wrapped his arms around the slight body, pulling Stiles in tighter. “Yeah, Stiles, I’m back, I’m ok,” He said quietly just above his ear, his voice as soothing as he could make it, Stiles’s scent had lost nearly all the fear and gained the bright scent of relief. He stroked down the trembling back and made soothing noised that were more animal than human, slowly Stiles relaxed his grip on the older man and drew back, brushing away his tears with shaking hands. “Come on; let’s get you into these clothes,” Derek offered the pale faced teen who nodded; he helped Stiles to his feet and picked up the jeans.

Stiles tried to put the jeans on but couldn’t balance properly; Derek helped him into the too big pants, zipping them up for him. He helped him put on the t-shirt and pulled off the flannel shirt that he was wearing, wrapping it around Stiles as he just stared at Derek who just looked back at him.

“Thank – thankyou,” Stiles whispered voice still shaking, his scent carrying a strong trace of embarrassment; Derek just pulled him into a hug. Werewolves were a tactile species, they like to touch and be touched, it was a big part of their society and culture.

“I got you, Stiles, I’ve got you,” He said against his ear, voice rumbling in his chest, one hand cupping the back of Stiles’s neck and the other rubbing up and down his back. “Come on, let’s get you home.” He told the trembling body against him.

Stiles nodded, head rubbing against Derek’s hard chest, holding tighter for several seconds before he managed to let go of the older man and step back. Derek pulled the door open all the way and led Stiles up the stairs and into the fresh air. Derek pushed the bush covering the entrance of the tunnel away let Stiles go first.

His sharp ears caught the small pained noise that Stiles made and flinched at the thought of him being in more pain. “You ok?” he asked and Stiles shrugged slightly.

“Just a sharp rock,” he offered, waiting for Derek’s directions. Derek studied him, the bruises on his face and neck, his split lip.

“Can I carry you? We’ll get to the jeep faster that way,” he offered giving Stiles an excuse to say yes, Stiles hesitated then nodded. Derek pick him up and pressed him against his chest in a bridal hold, carrying him through the dark woods until they were back at the remains of the house, he put Stiles in the passenger seat of the jeep and went around the front of the car to the drivers side.

He started the car and began down the long driveway, cranking the heat for the still shivering teen and turning down the radio so it was only a low mummer in the background. 

“Is your dad home?” Derek asked and it took a moment for Stiles to remember.

He shook his head. “No, he’s at a conference in L.A. for the next week he left this morning,” Stiles wrapped his hand around the ‘oh-Jesus’ bar above his door needing to anchor himself. He hesitated then said haltering. “Could – could you – um maybe – couldyoustayuntilDadgetsback?” he rushed out, not looking at the wolf.

Derek took a moment to untangle the sentence and felt a spike of warmth in his chest at Stiles wanting him to stay close. “Yeah, Stiles, I’ll stay with you,” he reached over and put his hand above Stiles’s knee, squeezing gently. Stiles smiled at him, gratitude pouring out of him, filling the car with the bright scents of gratitude, relief, joy and affection. 

The rest of the car ride passed in silence, with Derek’s hand still holding onto Stiles’s leg and the teen’s hand on top of his, both drawing comfort from each others touch.  
=»♥«=  
Derek pulled into Stiles’s driveway and shut the jeep off. They sat there silently for a few moments before Derek squeezed Stiles’s leg. “Come on, let’s go inside,” Stiles nodded and followed the older man into the house after he locked the jeep. Derek unlocked the front door and ushered Stiles inside, he flicked the light on, both blinking at the brightness. Derek ushered the boy upstairs and led him into the bathroom.

“Strip off and climb into the shower, I’ll grab you some clothes,” Derek told him and pushed him gently towards the shower, with that he headed into Stiles’s bedroom. 

Derek took a deep breath once out of sight of Stiles and looked down at his hands, they were shaking. He let himself slump against one of the walls and just took a few minutes to breathe once he heard the shower turn on. He closed his eyes and just breathed in Stiles’s scent for long moments before shaking himself and walking over to his dresser, he opened several draws before finding a pair of loose grey sleep pants and a black t-shirt with a picture of Captain America’s shield on it for Stiles and a pair black sleep pants for him along with a plain blue t-shirt for himself. 

He made his way back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Stiles? Can I come in?” there was silence before a shaky voice called out an affirmative and Derek pushed the door open, the room was full of steam but he could make out the huddled form on the floor of the shower stall.

He stripped off the stolen clothes and put the clean ones on the closed toilet lid. Derek opened the glass shower door and stepped inside, he knelt down next to Stiles not touching but close to the shaking body. The water was almost scalding in temperature and had a pounding pressure but neither bothered him, he enjoyed it but wasn’t sure how safe the temperature was for human skin. He shifted his body slightly so that his larger frame blocked the majority of the water hitting the smaller body; Stiles looked up at him, confusion and remembered fear in his eyes.

“Why did she do that?” He asked his voice bleak with an edge of tears to it. “I don’t understand, Derek, why would she do that?” his big doe eyes welling up again and Derek reacted on instinct, he reached out and gathered Stiles to him shifting so that he was cradled between Derek’s thighs, his back to Derek’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’s chest and rested his chin on the top of his head; he sighed and tightened his arms around the clever boy who was resting so trustingly against him even after the events earlier that night.

“When I was fifteen, the school got a substitute math teacher, her name was Kate Argent and I thought she was perfect. She – we had sex, twice and two months later she burnt my house down with my family in it.” Derek told him, his voice tired and filled with bitter anger. “She was evil Stiles, just evil. She chose to do the things she did because she enjoyed it, she used you to punish me, Stiles. It wasn’t – it wasn’t either of our faults that she was insane.” His arms tightened around Stiles again and he rubbed his cheek against the short hair. Stiles brought his right hand up and gripped Derek’s left, Derek shifted the grip so that their fingers were intertwined.

Stiles leant his head back so that his head was now braced against Derek’s shoulder and he could rest fully against Derek who relaxed the tight set of his shoulders and leant back against the wall, the water now hitting only their legs. They sat like that for nearly ten minutes before Derek ushered Stiles to stand up. 

Derek grabbed the washcloth and the bar of soap and with gentle hands started washing the younger man, paying close attention to the bruises that were blooming against his pale skin in ugly shades of blues, purples and yellow-browns. Stiles trembled under his hands but the fear was nearly gone from the jumble of scents Stiles emitted, neither spoke as they washed each other, taking turns to duck under the spray of hot water. They took comfort from the physical closeness and sharing of gentle touches; Stiles grabbed the shampoo and passed it over to Derek who ducked under the spray to wash it out.

They only left the shower when the water started to cool, Derek drying them off when it seemed that Stiles was too out of it to concentrate and he enjoyed being able to touch and take care of the unique boy. Stiles still pressing close to Derek, needing the feeling of safety that Derek gave him, the older man looked down at the slender body nestled against him and held tightly, bodies just clothed in towels around their waists.

Derek pushed him back gently and stroked a gentle hand over Stiles’s head before he started to dress them both, Stiles still shivering and shaking was docile in Derek’s hands, letting the wolf take care of him.

He led Stiles back to the boy’s bedroom and got him situated under the blankets of the bed. He left him there briefly when he went back down the stairs to get them a glass of water each. Derek pulled back the covers of Stiles’ bed and slid in, he immediately had the still shaking warm body pressed against him, and he wrapped his arms around Stiles and let him duck his head under Derek’s chin.

“Shh, Stiles,” he said quietly. “It’s ok, it’s ok, they’re gone, and they can’t hurt you anymore,”

Stiles somehow went to sleep quickly and after an hour or so of holding the teen in his arms Derek untangled his limbs from Stiles’ and slid out from the bed. He wrote Stiles a quick note and headed out the back door, he took a large bottle of bleach with him, shifting partially as he raced along in the woods. 

When he got back to the Hale property Derek grabbed the hunter from where he had stashed him and unceremoniously dumped him in the back of the SUV, he then went in to the remains of the house for the rest of the bodies. It didn’t take long to clean up any evidence that showed that the three were ever in the ruins, he also used the knife from the torture table to cut sections from Kate’s body to cover the section he took out of her neck – hopefully it would look like a cannibal or something had gotten her.

Derek drove them into the next town over and into the bad part of town where he dropped the bodies into various dumpsters; he poured bleach over Kate, covering her in the harsh smelling liquid before putting her in a dumpster and covering the body. He then drove the car to a different section of the area and after dousing the driver’s seat with bleach he siphoned the gas from the tank and used it to cover the interior of the car, he lit one of the matches he’d taken from the Stilinski house and dropped it in the car. He hurried away, racing for the woods and the relative safety they provided.

All in all, by the time he got back to Stiles the whole operation had only taken a little over two hours. He took another quick shower before sliding back into bed with Stiles who curled into his warmth immediately; he breathed in Stiles’ scent and drifted off to sleep holding the boy tightly in his arms.

=»♥«=


End file.
